DespiertaBreath of the wild
by Link Dashideiko
Summary: se me ocurrio a base del trailer del nuevo juego del zelda, el como podria sentirse Link tras despertar despues de 100 años


"Despierta...Link"

Las palabras hacían eco en la mente del muchacho, esa voz...se le hacía tan familiar y a la vez tan ajena, estaba confundido y se negaba a olvidar ese sonido aferrándose a el como si dependiera de ello

-Link-repitió el rubio como si saboreara la palabra.

Sacado de sus pensamientos, el joven alzo la vista para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de aquel anciano que reflejaban la sabiduría y la experiencia que solo el tiempo puede brindarte, Era la primera persona con la que se había encontrado después de despertar y haber salido de esa cueva.

-Discúlpame que no pueda ofrecerte mejores ropa- dijo el anciano mientras giraba un pedazo de carne sobre su improvisado fuego- ni mejor alimentó, pero espero te sientas cómodo, debes estar confundido, haber despertado después de tanto.

Aquella persona parecía tener las respuestas que Link necesitaba, parecía conocerlo mejor que el mismo y le había ofrecido su amabilidad sin siquiera preguntarle algo, su nueva ropa, una camisa y un pantalón algo desgastados pero cómodos era mucho mejor que andar en ropa interior.

-Como sabe que…-Link al escuchar su propia voz después de tanto tiempo, se sorprendió por el jovial sonido que emitía-quien es...

-Él quien soy no importa ahora-interrumpió el anciano con su voz grave-¡lo importante aquí es quien eres tu muchacho!- dijo esto con algo de felicidad

Link no recordaba nada. El único que podía ayudarlo era aquel misterioso anciano. Observó el mundo a su alrededor, la brisa corría entre la fresca hierba que se extendía por el campo, montañas y bosques a lo lejos que formaban una hermosa pintura, de camino hacia donde se encontraban las pertenencias del anciano, había visto un riachuelo que fluía con aguas cristalinas.

-Eres nuestra luz muchacho -dijo el anciano- ¡nuestra esperanza!

Miro al anciano con sorpresa...esas palabras, es lo que había escuchado antes de salir de esa cueva.

"Link, eres la luz -nuestra luz- que debe brilla sobre Hyrule una vez más"

Y por un momento la desesperación de no poder recordar nada se reflejo en los azules ojos de Link, cerró los ojos con la esperanza de poder concentrarse y recordar pero fue en vano su intentó.

-Ella te dará las respuestas-el anciano apunto con el dedo lo que parecían ser las ruinas de un templo- allí donde nuestro hermoso reino inicio, se encuentra ella, ella podrá ayudarte.

Por más que quisiera encontrar respuestas lo más pronto posible, Link decidió aceptar acompañar al anciano a probar sus alimentos en un agradable silencio, aquel que Link necesitaba para asimilar su situación. Una vez terminado, Link decidió emprender su camino no sin antes aceptar del anciano una bonita capa negra con grabados blancos.

"Que la diosa siempre te sonría"

Esas habían sido las palabras del anciano al despedirse.

Link camino hacia la colina donde en lo alto se encontraban los vestigios de lo que pudo haber sido un gran templo, pese a que se encontraba en ruinas daba una vista maravillosa para el muchacho, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo nostálgico al ver aquel sitio. En su interior se extendía un manto de flores blancas y los rayos del sol se escabullían dando una vista maravillosa y mágica, la piedra gris del lugar había sido cubierta por algunas enredaderas, y al fondo, subiendo unas escaleras, se encontraba una blanca y gran estatua de lo que parecía ser un ángel.

"En aquel lugar se encuentra una estatua de la diosa Hylia, ella escucha nuestras plegarias, seguramente si se lo pides ella te guiara".

Y recordando las palabras del anciano, Link junto sus manos en señal de suplica y se arrodilló ante esta.

-Oh gran diosa Hylia, te ruego que me escuches...te pido que contestes a mis suplicas y..me digas que debo hacer -Link se mostraba algo desesperado y confundido- a donde debo ir, quien soy en verdad.

Se levantó y miraba la estatua esperanzado con que esta respondiera

-No sé qué debo hacer…ni a donde ir- ni siquiera sé si de verdad me llamo Link-dijo esto con desesperación -que estoy haciendo...ni siquiera sé si de verdad existe una diosa…

Link se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas abatido por la falta de respuestas, estaba desesperado, había ido a rezar a una estatua creyendo que le respondería, se sentía como un tonto

-Que poca fe me tienes héroe...

Y sorprendido por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, alzo la mirada para ver nuevamente esa estatua blanca

-¿tan fácil te rindes?

Y al darse la vuelta vio frente a él una joven de cabello rubio y largo, facciones finas, tez blanca en la que resaltaban unos hermosos ojos color azul, orejas características de los hylians y vestida con un sencillo pero bonito vestido blanco, asustado por aquella aparición, link retrocedió asustado hasta que su espalda chocó contra la estatua, la chica rio divertida, el sonido que había escapado de entre sus labios había sido alegre, sincero y jovial, sin alguna pizca de burla o maldad, era la misma voz que lo había despertado, aquella que le había dicho que él era la luz para Hyrule.

-Discúlpame-la doncella se acerco hacia Link y este al ver que ella no representaba algún peligro se levanto y adopto una postura relajada- no quise asustarte

-¿tú eres la que me despertó? Pregunto ansioso y desesperado por respuesta- ¡Por favor ayúdame! No sé quien soy en verdad, no recuerdo nada y...

La doncella lo silencio poniendo un dedo frente a los labios del joven, se acerco a la entrada del lugar y observo el paisaje que se extendía frente a sus ojos, aquel que ella había creado y que ahora se encontraba en peligro, Link la siguió y al estar a su lado noto que ella se encontraba triste

-Lamentó siempre causarte problemas héroe-La diosa volteo a mirarlo y en sus ojos reflejaba la alegría de cuando vuelves a ver a alguien a quien quieres-pero solo puedo confiar en ti...Link

Link se sonrojo, oír su nombre de los labios de ella causaba que su corazón se acelerará, se veía tan frágil que despertaba en el los deseos de querer protegerla de todos y todo.

-Te necesito nuevamente-dijo con seriedad- te pido que solo confíes y todas las respuestas sobre lo que había pasado estos 100 años llegaran a ti pronto.

Y como si de un cristal se tratase la mente de Link se rompió.

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿100 años? ¿Eso es lo que había dormido?

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había quedado atrapado en ese sueño? ¿Qué ocasiono que quedara sellado?

La mente del héroe no podía con tantas preguntas, el no era de ese tiempo y todo lo que había vivido se había quedado enterrado en el pasado, asustado por tantas preguntas observo a la diosa y ella solo sonrió tratando de consolarlo

-Sé que me odiaras por haberte sellado-confeso con tristeza la chica - por usarte de esta manera, pero sin ti...todo estaría perdido

Link la observo, dudaba que pudiera odiarla, pero siendo sinceros se encontraba dolido por aquella confesión, había sido guardado como si de un juguete se tratase cuando te aburres y luego usado a voluntad de las diosas como si de un objeto se tratase.

-en aquel castillo-la doncella señaló a lo lejos un lugar que se encontraba rodeado de un remolino negro- se encuentra aquella que porta mi sangre, te ruego que la salves, que salves a Hyrule como lo hiciste hace mucho y a cambio todas las respuestas que buscas se te serán otorgadas.

La diosa hizo una reverencia ante el héroe que hizo que se sorprendiera ¿Una diosa haciendo una reverencia ante él?

-Te lo imploro...Link, héroe del tiempo

Sus palabras fueron como un aliento de vida para el joven, aquel mismo que sintió cuando despertó y resonaban dentro de él como campanadas, despertando todo aquello que había estado dormido durante 100 años, no sabía que contestar o como actuar y ante esto la Diosa solo le ofreció una cálida y amable sonrisa. Link acepto sin preguntar mas, no podía negarse, igual que como no pudo negarse aquella vez, y como si fueran los recuerdos de un sueño, vio la imagen de un pequeño jardín, justo como el que se encontraba ahí. Sorprendido por lo poco que recordó quiso preguntar mas a aquella deidad pero ya había desaparecido

"Gracias Link" fue lo último que pudo oír en su mente

Salió de aquellas ruinas decidido a entrar respuestas y al salir encontró más de aquellas hermosas flores blancas que formaban un hermoso manto sobre la tierra, alzo la mirada y ahí encontró los restos de lo que parecía ser una ventana…unas pequeñas escalerillas abrían camino…

esa ventana… ese jardín…y sin poder evitarlo, como si la soledad fuera un gran peso sobre el, cayo de rodillas recordando todo…

El castillo, la gente, sus amigos… Saria,Impa,Danuria,nabooru,Ruto,Rauru…y Zelda.. su Zelda

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, su interior era un caos, se sentía tan solo y tan vacio, todos aquellos por los que había luchado, todos los que quería ya no existían, ni siquiera recordaba si se había podido despedir, todo se lo habían arrebatado, era su destino…era el héroe elegido por las diosas. Después de unos minutos se levanto decidido a enfrentar su destino, a cumplir esa misión que Hylia le había encomendado, si quería encontrar respuestas…Si quería destruir a Ganon...el culpable de sus males, debía dirigirse al castillo

Y así… con la bendición de las diosas, se dirigió hacia lo que sería su nueva aventura, esperando que la diosa Hylia siempre le sonriera


End file.
